


All because of her

by Lmcelroy123



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Teen Angst, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmcelroy123/pseuds/Lmcelroy123
Summary: teenage Alice and Fp,feeling coming up I suck a summary's and basically just teenage parents at at party plz read





	All because of her

**Author's Note:**

> this is a shorter chapter I was going to see how people react to this before I write longer ones

"FP get your arse in here” 

A young boy with jet black hair held back by gel comes swaggering in to the back room of the Whyte Worm with not a care in the world.  
“Yes Ali-cat”   
Only he gets to call her that she acts like it annoys her but the day he stops calling her that may be the day she gets her heart broking  
“First of all don’t call me that,Second of all what slut did you have back here last night its as mess my dads going to kill me”she says trying to not sound jealous but he can see right through that .  
“Calm down Ali-cat I know your jealous but no need to overreact its not even that bad,Plus it was tall boy back here last night not me you know I only have eyes for you” he takes a few step forward now there are almost touching she could feel his hot breath and it's driving her crazy.  
“I told you what happened last week was not a one time thing” And with that he leans in and takes her lips with his theres this sort of electricity when he kisses her.She wants to rip is clothes of as he bites her lip and she slips her tongue in to his mouth but its over as soon as it started when Penny Peabody walks in   
“Ugh get a room” she hisses not even trying to hide her disgust “some rich bitch and red headed boy is out side looking for the two fo you. Ooh and Fp if u want to stop wasting your time with this trash u know where to find me” and with that Alice turns around to face this girl she knew for 16 years and almost hated for that long she tries to punch her but Fp grabbed her arm and dragged Alice out of the Whyte worm and they are greeted by Fred and Hermione sucking the face off each other.  
FP and Alice both snicker distracting the young couple causing to turn around   
“Not like you two can say much “ Hermione snickers and points to her lips and handed Alice a mirror   
Feeling a blush coming over her as she realises that her red lipstick is smudged and all over Fps face. Shit she thinks as Fred stands trying to hide his laughter but failing and Hermione hands her a lipstick “ Cherry Blush right? “ she says to Alice and turns around to FP and handed him a pack of make-up wipes she just pulled out her bag “ better get that of before it stains “ her best friend laughs before signalling toward the car for all of them get in to Freds parents Station wagon or according to Fred the “shagging wagon”. “Remind me again why we have to go to Hal fucking coopers party he’s a prick” Alice uttered “because I’m on the football team and need to go to the party babe” “don’t call me babe” Alice replied to FP popping the B. When she does that it drives him mad and she knows it. All she wants to do is crawl on to is lap and kiss him, bite his lip, feel the electricity she just felt only minutes ago   
“Alice,Alice” Fred shouts from the front of the station wagon bringing Alice out her thoughts “ Move up so Mary can get in”.  
So she does, now she’s sitting right next to FP. Their shoulders are touching and being the dick he lifts his arm around her making her breath a little faster. Ever since last week when they kissed every time she sees him she just wants jump on him and make him Hers or shout at him for making her feel this way it's usually the second one.Because she knows if she does anything with him again she’s only going to get hurt because Forsythe Pendleton Jones II does not fall in love especially with girls like her.

They pull up to Hal coopers house its like her and Fps trailers put together and doubled.Alice feels strange being in this side of town she knows she doesn’t belong here but she wants to so badly she wants to be like Mary and Hermione, To have a picture perfect family.  
she goes to start walking to Hals door with the others but Fp pulls her arm and tells the others they’ll be a minute   
“Hey Alice, u okay, you were being quite on the way here” Fp says she knows he’s being serious because he called her Alice not babe,Ali or Ali-cat.  
“Yeah I’m fine” she replies he knows she’s lying, she could never lie to him and she knows it but he decides not to push her and they both head in to the party.

First thing she sees when she steps in to the perfect river dale home is Hal Cooper coming over to greet them at the door.  
“Hey guys, Glad you could make it FP you to sweetheart” Hal says smiling at Alice, ew is the only thought that came to mind so she walked past him and went to see Mary over at the drinks. Fp just smirks at the look on Hals face not often that one of most popular boy at Riverdale high gets treated like that.

They have been at the party for a good hour and the only thing Fp could think of is how hot Alice looks in her black leather skirt and her skin tight black crop top and of course   
Her serpent jacket. He decides he should properly stop looking at her or someone going to start asking questions he just can’t help it every time he looks at her he gets butterflies in his stomach and he feels something in his heart. If Fred knew he felt like this way over Alice he would say that he’s in love and should just man up and tell her how he feels but FP Jones is definitely not in love, Well at least thats what he tells every body else. 

She can feel him starring just as she was away to turn around and smile at him letting him know that she knew he was starring maybe even embarrass him a little bit but Hal Cooper came over.  
“Hey, Alice sorry about the whole sweetheart thing should have realised you're not most girls” Hal whispered the last part in her ear. Alice turns around to face him properly   
“And what do you mean by that” Alice hissed  
“ Just that most girls here would of laughed or flirted back”  
Hal said in a shy voice   
“ So that was flirting, if it was you need to work on your game” Alice laughed and before Hal could answer back she feels someone step near and put an arm around her. She knows its Fp, he smells like a mix of drink and smoke.She can tell he’s drunk not to drunk but she definitely have to help him get home tonight.  
His voice pulls her out of her thoughts “whats going on over here ham , Ali-cat?”Fp asks 'well Fp I was just away to ask Alice out on a date” Hal replies to Fp but facing her. She could swear steam was coming out of Fps ears.” So Ali whats your answer are you going out with ham” Fp sneered clearly jealous.Alice took this as the perfect opportunity to push Fps buttons. “Sure I would love to” Alice replied making sure to emphasise love just for fps benefit. “Great tomorrow at pops!” Hal basically squealed and with that Fp stormed off to the keg “is he okay?”Hal asked “he’ll be fine properly just really needed a drink”she laughed 

“Hey where have you been I’ve been looking all over the place”Fred asked his best friend “just sitting out here thinking about” before Fp could finish Fred jumped in finishing with the one name he’s never been able get off his mind, she has this affect on him she’s beautiful sexy darning to smart for her own good Alice fucking smith but of course he could never tell her these thing, she deserves so much better than him she deserves to have everything to her hearts content. He’ll never be able to give her that.

“So is someone going out with Hal Cooper tomorrow night” Hermione joked “where did u here that”Alice asked “A little birdie ,but no serenely are you? i always thought that you and Fp would end up together” Hermione stated “I’m only going out with Hal to annoy Fp anyway, like I would ever end up with Ham Cooper anyway”they both laughed but she couldn’t help but feel this warm feeling in the bottom of her stomach at the thought of her and Fp. She would never tell him but every time she’s around him she gets this feeling over her like him and her where meant to be like their love was written in the stars,GOD if anyone ever heard Alice smith say that they would properly think they were hearing things heck is she ever said it out loud she would feel the same. 

Once the party was over and Fred dropped Alice and Fp off at the Whyte worm for them to walk back to there trailers.  
“Never thought I would see the day Alice Smith Southside\serpent Princess would be go out with Ham Fucking Cooper”Fp mocked Alice should have been annoyed that Fp was trying to piss her off but she couldn’t help but smile at his jealousy and then again the warm feeling in her stomach retuned . “Whats so funny Ail-cat did I say coming that amused you”Fp questions “oh Amused thats a big would for you Forsythe, word of the day”Alice laughed but he couldn’t help but smile at her smile, her glowing smile that could make anyone fall In love with Just one look if they looked hard enough. God what was this girl doing to him making the Southside\serpent prince well thats whats the older serpents call him all romantic, like something out of Shakespeare poem but of course Ali was the Southside\serpent princess. He couldn’t help but think maybe in an other life their love would be written in the starts,Fated,Meant to be. And before he realised they were at the path out side her trailer   
“Whats up with you Forsythe cat caught your tongue?”  
Alice asked “ please Ali-cat the only cat that gets near me and especially my tongue is you” she laughed at his comment   
“Dam right” and with that she turned around and walked in to her trailer and Fp walked next door to his trailer with the biggest god dam smile anyone around here would ever see. All because of her.


End file.
